Crimp tools are provided with various styles of crimp heads. One of the most popular is a C-frame head which allows easy access to crimping inserts, dies, or other tool components, due to its open face, as shown in FIG. 1.
To accommodate various positions and tool orientations while crimping, many C-frame heads can be rotated along the center axis of the tool, such as shown in FIG. 2. The narrow rear portion of the head and the ability of the head to rotate, increases the difficulty for an operator if he chooses to work with the C-frame head positioned on the ground or other surface.
Accordingly, a need exists for an assembly and/or method to promote ease of use of such tools, and particularly when such tools are used by placement on the ground or other surface.